The present invention relates to a method for coordinating the operation of at least one first and at least one second motor vehicle by at least one coordination device.
In the development of modern motor vehicles, driving assistance systems, which support the driver in collision avoidance, are increasingly important. These systems are partly formed as pure reference systems, i.e. systems that can provide visual and/or audio cues to a driver in an impending collision. However, systems are also known that are able to initiate the automatic avoidance operations, automatic braking and the like.
Conventional systems determine in each case from the available sensor information in a motor vehicle possible alternative trajectories. If several vehicles are involved in a critical situation, then a proposed or an automatically executed trajectory is determined by each motor vehicle individually. However, when such trajectory is determined separately for each vehicle, an adaptation of the trajectories of the other vehicles involved in the conflict can not be taken into account which frequently prevents an optimal resolution of the conflict situation.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for coordinating the operation of a plurality of motor vehicles that attains a better resolution of conflicts in road traffic.